Surface-mount technology (SMT) is a production method for electronics that involves attaching components and devices on a printed circuit board (PCB). Components and devices may be soldered on the PCB to provide stability and electrical connections through traces in the PCB. The traces may conduct electricity and provide inputs and outputs for the components and devices mounted on the PCB.